cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Roswell (serie televisiva)
Roswell è una serie televisiva statunitense di fantascienza sviluppata, prodotta e co-written da Jason Katims.Internet Movie database full credits at http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0201391/fullcredits La serie è ispirata alla serie di romanzi per ragazzi Roswell High di Melinda Metz. La serie è andata in onda per la prima volta il 6 ottobre 1999 fino al 14 maggio 2002, in un primo tempo sul network The WB le prime due stagioni, venendo spostata sul network via cavo UPN per la terza ed ultima stagione. Personaggi e interpreti Personaggi principali *Maxwell "Max" Evans (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Jason Behr, doppiato da Alessandro Quarta. *Elizabeth "Liz" Parker (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Shiri Appleby, doppiata da Ilaria Latini. *Isabel Evans (stagoni 1-3), interpretata da Katherine Heigl, doppiata da Laura Latini. *Michael Guerin (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Brendan Fehr, doppiato da Corrado Conforti. *Maria DeLuca (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Majandra Delfino, doppiata da Federica De Bortoli. *Kyle Valenti (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Nick Wechsler, doppiato da Davide Lepore. *Sceriffo Jim Valenti (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da William Sadler, doppiato da Sergio Di Giulio. *Alex Charles Whitman (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Colin Hanks, doppiato da Emiliano Coltorti. *Tess Harding (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Emilie de Ravin, doppiata da Maura Cenciarelli. *Jesse Ramirez (stagione 3), interpretato da Adam Rodriguez, doppiato da Alessio Cigliano. Personaggi secondari e minori * Amy DeLuca, interpretata da Diane Farr: Madre di Maria. * Jeffrey "Jeff" Parker, interpretato da John Doe: Padre di Liz. * Nancy Parker, interpretata da Jo Anderson: Madre di Liz. * Diane Evans, interpretata da Mary Ellen Trainor: Madre adottiva di Max e Isabel. * Phillip Evans, interpretato da Garrett M. Brown: Padre adottivo di Max e Isabel. * Vicesceriffo Hanson, interpretato da Jason Peck. * Kathleen Topolsky, interpretata da Julie Benz: Un'agente dell'FBI) * River Dog, interpretato da Ned Romero. * Eddie, interpretato da Tod Thawley: Pellerossa amico di River Dog. * Ed Harding/Nasedo, interpretato da Jim Ortlieb. * Agente speciale Pierce, interpretato da David Conrad. * Milton Ross, interpretato da Steve Hytner: Capo di Max al centro UFO. * Hank Whitmore, interpretato da Robert F. Lyons: Patrigno di Michael. * Jim Valenti Sr., interpretato da John Callum: Padre di Jim. * Everett Hubble, interpretato da Tom Bower. * Mr Seligman, interpretato da Michael Chieffo: Insegnante di biologia. * Courtney Banks, interpretata da Sara Downing. * Vanessa Whitaker, interpretata da Gretchen Egolf. * Nicholas Crawford, interpretato da Miko Hughes. * Brody Davis, interpretato da Desmond Askew. * Grant Sorenson, interpretato da Jeremy Davidson. * Sean De Luca, interpretato da Devon Gummersall. * Susan Duff, interpretata da Erica Gimpel. * Ferrini, interpretato da Dayton Callie. * Monk, interpretato da Martin Starr: Collega di Michael alla MetaChem. * Fly, interpretato da Michael Pena: Collega di Michael alla MetaChem. * Steve, interpretato da Steven Roy: Collega di Michael alla MetaChem. * George, interpretato da Earl C. Poitier: Collega di Michael alla MetaChem. * Billy Darden, interpretato da Clayne Crawford: Ex "fiamma" di Maria. * Kal Langley, interpretato da Joe Pantoliano: >Secondo mutaforma. Trama Prima stagione Liz, Maria ed Alex sono tre amici sedicenni che vivono a Roswell, nel Nuovo Messico. Mentre lavora al Crashdown Café, il locale dei suoi genitori, Liz viene ferita mortalmente da un colpo di pistola sparato da un avventore durante una lite. Max Evans con il solo tocco di una mano cura la sua ferita salvandole la vita, l'unica traccia è un'impronta argentata. Durante la lezione di biologia Liz analizza la saliva di Max scoprendo cellule non umane. Max è costretto ad ammettere che lui, sua sorella Isabel (Katherine Heigl) e il loro amico Michael sono alieni e che la loro nave è caduta a Roswell nel 1947. Nonostante abbia una relazione con Kyle Valenti, il figlio dello sceriffo, Liz è da subito attratta dal ragazzo. Gli eventi costringeranno i ragazzi a rivelare a Maria (Majandra Delfino) e Alex (Colin Hanks) il segreto della loro provenienza: da quel momento i tre ragazzi aiuteranno gli amici extraterrestri a celare la loro provenienza a strani agenti federali e dai sospetti del padre di Kyle, lo sceriffo Jim Valenti. Maria e Michael, che lavorerà come cuoco al Crashdown, iniziano a uscire assieme, così come Max e Liz, le loro relazioni sono complicate e altalenanti per tutta la durata delle tre stagioni. Max, alla ricerca del proprio passato, trova impiego al centro UFO della città e qui scopre notizie che lo portano a capire che esiste un altro alieno, di nome Nasedo. Questi comparirà verso la fine della serie, assieme a Tess Harding (Emilie de Ravin), una ragazza che si è appena trasferita a Roswell e che ha una strana influenza su Max; si tratta di un quarto alieno ma, al contrario dei tre amici ha dei ricordi della loro vita precedente e conosce il loro destino, Nasedo l'ha sempre protetta in questi anni, rivelandole come padroneggiare i propri poteri. Max, Isabel, Michael e Tess sono cloni dei quattro reali di Antar: Max è il re, Isabel sua sorella, Michael il suo braccio destro e Tess sua moglie. Per salvare i quattro da morte certa, dovuta a una ribellione sul pianeta natale, la loro essenza è stata mescolata con DNA umano; il loro destino è quello di tornare sul pianeta Antar e riottenere il trono usurpato da Kivar, colui che ha ucciso i loro originali. I metodi dell'unità speciale fanno rivedere la propria posizione allo sceriffo Valenti, che finisce col prendere le parti dei ragazzi, venendo poi a conoscenza del loro segreto. Il finale della prima stagione vede i ragazzi sconfiggere gli agenti che danno loro la caccia, il comandante dell'unità speciale viene ucciso da Michael mentre sta per sparare allo sceriffo, il colpo tuttavia colpisce Kyle, il figlio di Valenti. L'intervento di Max impedisce il peggio ma costringe il gruppo a rivelare il loro segreto anche a Kyle. Nasedo muta forma e prende il posto del comandante dell'unità speciale con l'intento di portarla a sciogliersi. Seconda stagione La seconda stagione vede l'avvento di un nuovo nemico: gli skin, mandati sulla terra per cercare i quattro reali da Kivar, divenuto re di Antar. La morte di Nasedo ad opera degli skin induce lo sceriffo Valenti ad ospitare in casa sua Tess. Sia Courtney Banks (Sara Downing), nuova cameriera al Crashdown, che la senatrice Whitaker (Gretchen Egolf ), che apre un ufficio a Roswell, sono skin. L'una fa parte di una fazione che crede che sia Michael il predestinato al comando e non Max e l'altra cerca invece i reali per catturarli e carpire il segreto riguardante la posizione del Granilith, un apparecchio in grado di fare viaggiare attraverso lo spazio. L'uccisione della senatrice ad opera di Isabel conduce il gruppo fino alla sua città natale, che si rivela essere dimora dell'intero gruppo degli skin, che attendono il "raccolto", ovvero il termine della preparazione dei loro nuovi corpi umani destinati a sostituire quelli attuali, ormai prossimi alla morte. La distruzione del "raccolto" ad opera dei ragazzi condanna gli skin che, furenti, invadono Roswell per ucciderli. Nicholas, il capo degli skin, rivela ad Isabel che il suo vero nome è Vilandra e che su Antar era innamorata di Kivar, per amore del quale tradì Zen, il fratello, portandolo alla morte. Durante l'invasione Courtney muore per non tradire i suoi nuovi amici ma infine tutti gli skin vengono uccisi. Da New York arrivano tre ragazzi che assomigliano molto ad Isabel, Michael e Tess: si tratta di una seconda "squadra" di cloni mandata sulla terra. I tre hanno coscienza di tutto quel che riguarda il loro passato e cercano Max per partecipare ad una conferenza di pace tra i pianeti del sistema di Antar poiché Zen, il "loro" Max è rimasto ucciso in un incidente stradale. In realtà l'unico scopo dei tre è quello di ritornare su Antar, Zen non intendeva partecipare alla conferenza e per questo era stato ucciso. Eva, la clone di Tess, non approva i metodi degli altri due e rimane a Roswell. Alla conferenza partecipano altri alieni che, per presenziare fisicamente, "occupano" il cervello di alcuni umani. Tra questi c'è Brody Davis (Desmond Askew), il capo di Max al centro UFO. Max non accetta le condizioni di Nicholas, portavoce di Kivar, tra le quali la consegna del Granilith, Vilandra si accorda quindi con Nicholas per tornare a casa in cambio dell'uccisione di Max. Eva rivela agli altri le intenzioni dei cloni newyorkesi e l'intervento a distanza di Isabel e Liz salva Max dall'attentato di Vilandra. Eva, dopo aver rivelato a Liz che qualcosa in lei è cambiato da quando è stata guarita da Max, parte in cerca di una vita normale. Non si era più avuta alcuna notizia di Alex che, si scopre, era in viaggio in Svezia. Poco dopo il suo ritorno inizia una relazione con Isabel che però ha breve durata, a causa della morte del ragazzo in un incidente stradale. La convinzione di Liz che non si tratti di un incidente ma di un omicidio ad opera di un alieno la porta ad uno scontro con Max e gli altri. Le investigazioni della ragazza tuttavia mettono in luce molte incongruenze fino alla scoperta che Alex non era mai stato in Svezia ma che in realtà aveva passato quel periodo a Las Cruces.Alex era stato condizionato mentalmente da Tess perché scoprisse il significato delle scritte su un libro alieno, la continua manipolazione mentale ha portato infine il ragazzo alla morte. Il raffreddarsi dei rapporti tra Liz e Max porta quest'ultimo ad avvicinarsi a Tess, fino ad avere un rapporto sessuale con la ragazza mettendola incinta. La gravidanza di Tess ha risvolti inattesi, il bambino infatti risente dell'atmosfera terrestre e per salvare la vita del figlio Max decide di usare il Granilith per tornare su Antar. Kyle riesce a ricordare che è a casa sua che è morto Alex, e che Tess aveva rimosso questo ricordo, Tess messa a confronto con gli altri è costretta a confessare che Nasedo aveva intenzione di tornare su Antar ma aveva paura di essere messo a morte, per questo aveva stretto un patto con Kivar: la sua vita in cambio di quella di Max. Max e gli altri restano quindi sulla terra, mentre a Tess è consentito di partire per salvare il figlio. Terza stagione Max e Liz vengono arrestati per rapina a mano armata in un negozio di alimentari, i due erano alla ricerca di una struttura governativa nascosta in cui viene tenuta l'astronave con cui sono arrivati Max e gli altri nel 1947. Il padre di Max, avvocato, riuscirà a tirare fuori di prigione i due ragazzi ma dopo l'accaduto il padre di Liz impedirà ai due di vedersi. Il padre di Max capisce che il figlio sta nascondendo qualcosa e gli intima di dirgli la verità, cosa che Max non fa, preferendo andare via di casa; il padre a questo punto inizia ad investigare sui suoi figli per capire quale sia il loro segreto. Isabel nel frattempo inizia una relazione segreta con Jesse Ramirez, un giovane avvocato che lavora con suo padre. Durante la ricerca dell'astronave Max viene a sapere che esiste un altro mutaforma, che si rivela essere un noto Produttore cinematografico. Max lo costringe ad aiutarlo a trovare e a far volare il disco, ma l'astronave è troppo danneggiata per poter volare ancora. Isabel, perseguitata dal ricordo di Alex continua ad avere apparizioni del ragazzo finché, finalmente in pace con la sua coscienza, accetta la proposta di matrimonio di Jesse. Le condizioni finanziarie di Michael lo inducono a cercare un secondo lavoro, diventando così guardia notturna alla MetaChem, una ditta farmaceutica, in realtà la moglie del proprietario della ditta ha intenzione di scoprire se è lui l'alieno con il potere di guarigione, intende infatti salvare dalla morte il marito, molto anziano. Valenti e Michael tentano di distruggere le prove vengono scoperti e Valenti viene catturato, Michael ritorna con i due amici per liberarlo, Max trova Valenti e lo libera, ma una guardia spara e l'uomo rischia la vita, Max usa i suoi poteri ma poco dopo ambedue vengono catturati e Max è costretto a tentare di fare ringiovanire l'anziano milionario. L'utilizzo dei poteri in modo così massiccio scatena un incendio, mentre tutti scappano una guardia spara ad Isabel che rimane gravemente ferita. Max muore ma la sua essenza si trasferisce nel corpo dell'uomo che assume le fattezze di Max e rimane ossessionato dal pensiero di Liz. Durante il tentativo di uccidere la ragazza per liberarsi della presenza di Max nel suo cervello l'uomo muore e Max prende il controllo del corpo. La ferita di Isabel costringe Michael e Valenti a rivelare il segreto anche al marito della ragazza che vuole portarla in ospedale, l'uomo ne rimane scioccato e decide di andare via di casa. L'improvviso ritorno di Tess con il figlio di Max, a cui ha dato il nome di Zen, risveglia l'interesse dell'aeronautica, che recupera la sua navetta e cercano la ragazza. Tess si sacrifica per salvare il figlio ma all'esercito non basta, un gruppo di militari organizza una task force per fare uccidere i rimanenti alieni. La situazione ha riavvicinato Isabel e Jesse, che tornano assieme ed è proprio quest'ultimo ad aiutare i fratelli che, per proteggere il figlio di Max, sono costretti a rivelare il loro segreto ai genitori, Jesse infatti parla con loro evitando una possibile reazione simile a quella che aveva avuto lui agli inizi. I due sono scossi ma rimangono vicini ai figli adottivi aiutando infine Max a dare in adozione il figlio, essendo questo l'unico modo che ha per proteggerlo da una vita di segreti e pericoli. Per sfuggire ai killer governativi Liz, Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria e Kyle fuggono da Roswell in cerca di una vita normale. Il finale dell'episodio è raccontato dalla voce di Liz, in realtà si tratta delle pagine del diario letto dal padre che contiene tutti gli avvenimenti a partire dalla sua "morte" e "rinascita" al Crashdown café fino ad un altro importante avvenimento nella sua vita: il matrimonio con Max. Liz chiede al padre di far leggere il diario anche alla madre di Maria e poi di bruciarlo nel deserto, vicino ai bozzoli: lì dove è nato suo marito. Episodi Production Roswell High was originally developed by 20th Century Fox Television and Regency Television for the Fox Network, though it eventually landed on The WB (retitled simply to Roswell) thanks to the latter network's offer to extend a full 22-episode upfront commitment. L'episodio pilota fu filmato in 12 giorni con un budget di $2.000.000. "The Morning After," the second episode of the series, was the first episode with the full title sequence utilizing the theme song, "Here With Me" by Dido. Filming locations Roswell was filmed in various locations around California. City Hall, Charter Oak High School, and several other businesses and residences in Covina served as locations for the fictional locations in Roswell, New Mexico, as well as Vasquez Rocks, a 905-acre (370 ha) park in Los Angeles County.Roswell Filming Locations Note Inizialmente la serie, nonostante gli ottimi ascolti della prima stagione, era prevista fosse cancellata dal canale; si riteneva che la trama stesse diventando troppo elaborata e incomprensibile per lo spettatore, ma le proteste dei fan fecero ripristinare la serie per una seconda stagione. Al termine di quest'ultima la serie venne nuovamente cancellata a causa del calo di ascolti, proprio per il fatto che la trama era diventata talmente intrecciata da essere incomprensibile e improponibile. Nonostante tutto la serie ebbe una terza stagione grazie al network UPN che assicurò la produzione di una ulteriore quarta stagione, entrambe di 20 episodi. Con il cambiamento della presidenza del canale la serie venne nuovamente cancellata dopo 18 episodi della terza stagione, lasciando perdere una quarta stagione già in programma ma mai girata. In Italia la serie venne acquistata da RaiDue e trasmessa dal 20 settembre 2000 in prima serata con un doppio episodio con buoni ascolti. La seconda e la terza stagione diversamente vennero trasmessa il pomeriggio con un unico episodio giornaliero, e si assistette ad un crollo di ascolti. Il telefilm fu replicato dal dicembre 2004 dal network Fox, presente sulla piattaforma satellitare Sky Italia. Successivamente dal 4 aprile 2007 le prime due stagioni furono replicate da MTV ottenendo ottimi ascolti tanto da conservare la terza stagione per il mese di settembre 2007 invece che trasmetterla durante l'estate. Poichè nell'episodio "Ondata di caldo" viene mostrato Max intento ad urinare, il telefilm è entrato di diritto nella Pee Movie List. Romanzi In addition to the original Roswell High book series that inspired the television series, a range of novels were published based on the events depicted in the show. These focused on events that largely went unexplained on screen. Pocket Books Mentre Roswell era ancora in onda, tre romanzi furono pubblicati da Pocket Books. When the show was cancelled, this series ceased publication. * Loose Ends by Greg Cox (June 2001) * No Good Deed by D.A. Stern (October 2001) * Little Green Men by D.W. Smith and K.K. Rusch (April 2002) Simon Spotlight Entertainment In 2002, Simon Spotlight Entertainment picked up the Roswell range and published eight more novels. Following low sales, the series ended a year later. The first four novels act as a bridge between seasons two and three, and the last four are set after the events of the series. * Shades by Mel Odom (September 2002) * Skeletons In The Closet by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin (November 2002) * Dreamwalk by Paul Ruditis (January 2003) * Quarantine by Laura Burns (March 2003) * A New Beginning by Kevin Ryan (June 2003) * Nightscape by Kevin Ryan (July 2003) * Pursuit by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin (September 2003) * Turnabout by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin (November 2003) References Categoria:Serie televisive di fantascienza Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi